Back Home
by millie2202
Summary: My first fanfic. About Luis back in Fairfield and he meets a girl who is too bad for him. He needs to break out of his shell but how? read please
1. Chapter 1

Luis

As I step into my old house back in Chicago I'm happy I'm home, that's all I can say. After being in Mexico and Colorado I've seen a lot of girls and done a lot of things. My brothers tell me to stay on the track I'm on because I got things going for me but they seem to mess up and they set an example for me so should I follow it? I know I shouldn't but it's not fair they got good girls being bad but me being good I'm considered a nerd or a punk.

"Luis!" my mom yells.

"Yes!"

"Come here for a second, I need to tell you something" she said impatiently. This was unusual. She was sitting in the living room on the couch that arrived from the movers with boxes all around her. " look Luis you start school tomorrow and it's probably the best time I don't know but here take these" she hands me a key "ma you got me a car!" "Yea I thought you could use it for your first day."

The next day I got outside to my black 2008 Toyota Corolla, I love it I thanked her a hundred times though she told me to shut up too. I go to Fairfield high Alex's, my brother, school as I pull into the parking lot its packed I find a spot and I quickly drive to it but then this girl in a black bandanna, which I recognize from somewhere, cuts me off she gets out with some of her friends and stares me down I flick her off, in my head of course, and find another spot.

I get my schedule and the first name I see is Ms. Peterson 12th grade chemistry. My brother had her, crazy right. I get in the class and I see Roberto, the boy I knew before I left, we talk and catch up on other things like, what happened in the south side when I left.

Ms. Peterson walks into the classroom and she has her hair in a ponytail, and is wearing a suit with a skirt. As she walks up to the front of the room I see that girl from the parking lot. The teacher stands at the front of the classroom and starts talking about rules and stuff, not really listening, and then she says something about partners and how they are permanent. She calls out the roll and as she does that she is pairing people up. Then it gets to me "Gloria Estevez" and "Luis Fuentes" she says. That's the girl, I think. Wow to see her up close she is pretty. But I see a scar run down her cheek when she sits down beside me. As she does she makes and exasperated sigh, which kind of annoys me. We go over the syllabus, still not listening, and then Ms. Peterson says we should get to know our partners so we have to write something about what they did over the summer. "Why don't we just pass our journals" she says in a slight Spanish accent. "Sure"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i hope people are liking it so far but please review and comment Please

**Mario is like Chuy but i didn't like his name so i changed it to Mario. **

Gloria

I recognize him from somewhere. THE PARKING LOT. That's it he almost hit my car, it was funny because we got out like we was gonna do something, jokes on him. As I write in his journal I think of my dad today was his birthday, but the cops killed him, damn cops always killing people who do something right. He was supposed to come home that night because it was my birthday and he was buying me a whole cake and everything.

I still think about it though but now that I'm in I have my family. Mario is like practically my dad because he and my mom got married a year after my father died. I joined because of him but my friend, Rachael, didn't want me too and now we aren't friends any more. As I hand him back his journal I read what's in mines. Over the summer I moved from Colorado back to Chicago. That's all he wrote. What am I supposed to say when I get up there? As I get up to the front the lady tells me to take my bandanna off. "As I have stated before I do not allow gang affiliations in my classroom. Now take it off." I take off my bandanna and put it in my pocket. Then I begin "over the summer my partner Luis Fuentes moved from Colorado to Fairfield. He also went to math camp and toured different meusems around the country." As I go back to my seat I see him put his head down and he blushes. Yeah I made him out to be like a nerd but isn't that what he is? "Luis?" Ms. Peterson says "you may go up now." He gets up, clears his throat and I see him for the first time. He looks really nice I feel bad. He's really tall, has raven black hair, and "she has toured the inside of jails and has had to serve many community service projects, and that's what my partner did over the summer." UGH I hate him now! _que el hijo de puta. _

After class Ms. Peterson tells us that she was disappointed in us and we either have to take a detention slip or write a paper on respect. I choose the detention slip and so does Luis.

After school I don't stay after for detention, and I wasn't going to anyways. "Hola Gloria cómo era el día" She can't speak some English but not all of it. "It was fine" "You got _suspendido_?" my mom says. "Yes I did" I reply. "_Hola damas"_ I hear him before I see him. Mario walks in like he owns the place, which by the way he doesn't. "How was your day?" "Fine "I say. "She got suspended" yeah she knows that phrase, very well. "Oh hell no, you know what I said about that" he said. I don't even like him. I wish he'd go away he's not paying any bills.

I curse him under my breath and walk over to Maria's house. I just walk in the door and she's with my boyfriend and they're having sex. I guess I now know who my true friends are. Then I see Luis walking to his car, he gets in and he drives around to follow me. He stops the car and says "are you getting in?" What he is inviting me to ride with him after I embarrassed him? "Didn't know I was invited." I say. "Well you are its dangerous so get in." I get in the car and I ask him "why did you offer me a ride when I embarrassed you?"

* * *

_que el hijo de puta - that son of a bitch_

_damas - ladies_


End file.
